Poems
by Dormontkidz
Summary: So, I'm going to try to start posting poetry online here more along with my stories enjoy
1. Melba

Melba

You put me through hell

Fire burning my skin

Victims screaming

Attackers laughing

Why would you do this to me?!

Why do you enjoy chaos?!

You broke my love

You broke my tolerance towards you

I know the truth

You supply the guns for this war

Family fighting to the death

For your amusement

You don't care about me

You don't love me

You don't DESERVE to talk about my success

Acting as if you're proud

That's what you are, an act

You took your job of psychology

You abused it

You tore my family apart

This isn't your family

I have to suffer because of you

But I'm proud to say, I'm not you

Never going to be

Because I'll be too busy finding peace

Trying to repair the damage you caused

But I guess we have two grandmas for a reason

So go ahead, Attacker

And laugh now

But one day you'll get yours

And the attacker will become the victim


	2. Ready or Not

Ready or not

You know that feeling you get

When you feel frozen?

When everything around you,

When you feel like your life,

Is passing by?

This world is cold

It froze you

All you can do is watch your life,

Paralyzed.

You get quiet

You feel tears welling in your eyes

Right in front of loved ones

Because life can feel like too much

Have you ever,

Questioned your existence?

Feeling as though,

If you were gone,

It wouldn't matter?

You do something reckless,

Someone tells you what you're doing,

And you don't care.

But why?

Why don't you care?

You know what you're facing!

You know what you're doing!

You know your consequence!

Have you ever,

Faked all emotions?

Told someone you were fine?  
Told someone nothing was wrong?  
When you just wanted to break down?

"I'm fine"

"Why would something be wrong?"

"No I have something in my eye"  
"It's the wind"  
"My contacts are bothering me"

We've all made it up

We've all ran away

Maybe not physically,

But mentally

You said I'm done

You try to hide it

You try

But you fail

Because one way or another

It's coming back at you

Ready or not


	3. I shouldn't have listened

I shouldn't have listened.

It's calling me

As it just sits there, motionless

The alcohol

"I'll make all the problems go away."

"I'll make everything better."

"You can forget with me."

"You...can...escape."

I walked to the alcohol answering its calls

Popped the cap,

And chugged the bottle.

I got the feeling I love

The feeling of escape

It makes me feel good

But this just wasn't enough for me

I took my old softball bat to the wine case

Sorry 'Dad'

You'll beat me for it

But now you'll actually have a reason.

Unlike every other time,

It was for your amusement.

You never cared about me

You never loved me

So why should I care about myself?

Why should I love myself?

But I'm done.

Done with you

Done with it all

I'm going out happy.

I picked up one of his bottles

Moonshine

I popped off the cork and took a sip to taste it

My mouth felt like it was burning

Yet it was so…blood pumping

It gave me that feeling I loved

I took a deep breathe in and chugged that bottle as well

I clenched my fists

I felt so dizzy…so sick,

More than ever

I grabbed the bookcase to catch my fall

Books falling all my head as my legs refused to cooperate

The ground rushed up to meet me suddenly,

But this time, I didn't get back up


	4. Mental Torture

Mental Torture

She left us all crying

Left us in the dark

As if we didn't matter

She left

She came back

She left again

She came back again

Left once more

And came back once more

I couldn't bare the tears of my family any longer

I began to hide

Whether she was there or not

It had become a habit

I was a mommy's girl,

But after that, how could I continue?

I get yelled at for no reason

I feel attacked

Why can't any of you be satisfied?!

Why is nothing I do good enough?!

What will it take?

To not feel like an outcast in the family?

To not feel like the burden in the house?

To no feel like the bad daughter?

How loud do I need to scream,

For you to listen?!

How many tears do I need to cry,

For you to hear me out?!

But it doesn't matter, you'll deny it all

This feeling of self-corruption…

This feeling of guilt…

This feeling of sadness…

**Its mental torture**

The day she left

Was the day

Everything came crashing

Down


	5. Have you ever?

Have you ever?

Have ever had that feeling,

When no matter how many people are around,

You still feel alone?

When you let your mind drift,

You start to really think?

You begin to feel tears in your eyes?

Then when you were questioned,

It's a series of excuses?

Have you ever had that feeling,

Where you want to crawl in a hole forever,

Looking for an escape?

Have you ever been asked,

"Are you okay?"

"What's wrong?"

"Is something wrong?"

All you can is,

"I'm fine."

Have you ever been asked,

"How are you feeling?"

When you want to answer,

Upset

Hopeless

Broken

Helpless

Alone

Stuck

Guilty

Numb

Lost

Yet, all you can answer is that

"I feel fine."

Because you're afraid they'll see you as weak

You're afraid of making someone worry

You're afraid of being looked at different

**You don't know what to do**


	6. I'm only human

I'm only human

If I left,

Dropped off the face of the Earth,

Would that simplify things for you?

What do you want from me?!

I can never win!

Not even close!

I'M ONLY HUMAN

I feel like shit every day!

I feel guilty every day!

I feel horrible every day!

I'm sorry

I'm not perfect

I'm different

I disappoint

I'm sorry

I'm a burden

I'm an outcast

I make mistakes

I annoy you

But I can only be so sorry,

I can only feel so guilty,

I can only feel so shitty,

Before I hit my breaking point.

But I'm only human


	7. What can you do?

What can you do?

Why is it that

When things seem to look up

Everything crumbles from beneath you?

Like a pile of quick sand

When you think you're getting out

You get sucked back in

This physical

This mental

This pain is corrupting

But what can you do?

It seems that every solution

Turns into a problem

So it never was a solution

You can never please society

But you should be able to please your family

Your friends

But that's just another issue

What can I do?

There is no solution!

There is no making loved ones happy

Where everyone is satisfied

Yet I'd rather have everyone else happy

With me upset

I'd rather have everyone else healthy

With me on my death bed

Everyone else alive

With my name on a gravestone


	8. Leave me alone!

Leave me alone!

Leave me alone!

Let me live my life!

Leave me alone!

You're not me!

It's **my** life!

They're **my** decisions!

Leave me alone!

I know what I believe inside!

I know what I'm doing!

STOP TRYING TO CONTROL MY LIFE!

Why can't you respect my decisions?!

Why are they only wrong in your eyes?!

WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!?


End file.
